


Henry Is Sick

by blackbirdjeid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is sick but he is trying to go outside anyway but his mother tells him he can not because he is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: We all remember things out our childhood that we know think is funny or sad. I thought of the time I was little and it was summer time and well I was sick. I tried to get myself ready to go outside but my mother told me I could not go outside because I was sick. Now, when I was younger I was sick a lot with colds and Bronchitis three to four times a year. I remember crying my eyes out because I really wanted to go outside but I was not allowed. I think I might have had Bronchitis at the time for that would explain why my mother would not let me outside.

Henry sniffled as he wipes his nose. He was not feeling well but yet the blond child still wanted to go play outside with the rest of his friends. He tried to get out of his pajamas and into an outfit that could be played in but soon gave up when he missed the hole that he was trying to put his foot in and hit the floor with a loud thud. 

Jennifer Jareau was making her sick child some homemade soup in hopes that it would sooth his throat and break up the stuffy nose. The loud thud had made her set drop the knife she had been using to cut up some onions and other things to place into the soup. She ran up the steps to her son’s room without even a care in the world for anything. To her shock she saw the light of her life on the floor crying with one foot inside of his pants and the other bare. “Henry, sweetie. What on earth are you doing?”

“I wanna play.” Henry whines as he looks up at his mother with wide blue eyes filled with tears.

“I know you do sweetie.” JJ sighs as she walked over to him and kneels down to him. “Henry, you are sick sweetie. You should not be up trying to put these pants on.” She wiped away the tears that were running down his cheek. 

“I wanna play.” Henry repeats to his mother with a huff. He did not feel well and the crying was only making him feel even worse. 

“We can play on the couch.” JJ promises trying to make spending time on the couch relaxing as fun as she could. “We can play with Max and watch Spider man..how does that sound little man?”

Henry nods slowly rubbing his eyes before reaching up to his mother. “Mommy. Me feel yucky.”

The mother picked up her son and held him close as she rocked him. “I know sweetie.”


End file.
